Won't Let You Go
by thats.me.evie
Summary: When all the Anubis kids have left school and are at University there life becomes even crazier than before. What happens when Nina and Fabian have a surprise waiting for them across the ocean?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my first fic is here J please review because it makes me type faster haahaa J

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis … that day will hopefully come! And I'm a unicorn just sayin'!

Read On …!

~Nina's Pov~

Me and all the Anubis kids had finished high school and were about to start our second year of university. Fabian and I decided to rent an apartment close by to our university luckily Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Mara and Jerome also live near by so it's good for going out and having people close by to rely on. My gran passed away 2 weeks ago and I took it better than I thought I would. Fabian came along to the funeral but because it was back home it was a bit like a holiday.

The phone rang. "I'll get it" I shouted through the apartment. "Okay" Fabian said. "Hello?" I asked when I picked up the phone."Is that Nina Martin?" The person sounded a bit older than me, maybe late 20's?

"Yes, and you are…" I asked.

"I'm Louisa Ross, a social worker. You see after Evelyn or your grandmother's death your brother and sister have had to stay with you aunt but she has decided she doesn't want them and said it was only temporary and you're the only other relative able to look after them?"

I was shocked I never thought my aunt Teresa wouldn't want them but then again she hates me.

"And if I can't take them …" I asked.

"Well they would have to go to foster parents but there's not much chance they would stay together" she said sadly.

"Oh… can I get back to you?" I said feeling like a horrible sister.

"Sure" she said.

I got her number and went to talk to Fabian.

"I need to talk" I said. He turned off the TV and we walked through to our room. We sat on the bed facing each other.

"So that was a social worker on the phone" I said trying to cover how upset I was.

"Are you okay, what's wrong? He said turning on over protective-boyfriend mode.

"It's not me, well it's kinda of us, but we don't need-" I mumbled but he cut me off

"Start again, and try English this time" he said jokingly.

"Well this social worker phoned because you know Alexa and Luke"

"Yeah, the twins?" he asked.

"Yeah, they were staying with my aunt after my gran died and now she decided she doesn't want to keep them cause she's a mean bitch and if I can't take them they'll go to separate foster homes and I'll be a horrible sister that they will hate" I mumbled as the tears began rolling down my face.

Fabian came over and comforted me.

He sat beside me and hugged me tight wiping away my tears and soothingly rubbing my back.

"I don't think it would be a problem, we have the spare room they could share it's just the money side of things" he said.

"Well I still haven't got my inheritance from gran and I'm sure we could get them on the list for Anubis house" I said hopefully.

"Would we have enough though?" he asked I could tell he wanted to be sure.

I showed him how much money I was getting in inheritance and he was shocked.

"My gran never spent a lot" I said.

"I can tell! So how about you go tell the social worker we can take them" he said.

We both stood up.

"You sure about this" I said.

I didn't want him to be doing this just to please me.

"Positive" he said and kissed me straight on the lips.

"Okay" I said and walked back to the phone and the sticky note I stuck on the wall with Louisa's name and number on it.

I dialled it and waited.

"Hello" I heard her say.

"Hi, it's Nina, Nina Martin?" I said.

"Oh yes! Nina have you made your decision yet?" she said, I think she could tell I've been a bit upset.

"Yes, can I take them" I said happily.

"That's great. You don't know how pleased they'll be, how soon can you come over?" she asked.

"Two secs "I popped the phone down and ran through to Fabian.

He must have guessed what I needed to ask because he was already looking at flights.

"We can leave on Thursday so say we can meet her 5 days from now" He said very happy looking.

I ran back to the phone, "how does Friday sound?" I say.

"That's great! I'm sure your aunt can look after them till them, if not I'm sure a friend can have them a few days" she said cheerfully.

"Okay see you Friday" I said and hung up.

I turned around to see Fabian standing at the doorway of our bedroom. I smiled at him and he ran over and hugged me tight.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you to" he said.

He picked me up and dropped me on me sofa.

I sat up straight and sat next to me and we watched TV for the rest of the evening.

I got about tired so I climbed onto his lap and curled up to him.

"You seem tired" he laughed quietly.

"I'm fine here" I said as his arms came around me and I slowly slipped out of consciousness…

My Oc's

Name: Alexa Imogen Martin

Age: 9

Looks: quite small, shoulder length hair same as Nina's, green eyes.

Personality: Quite shy, is really close to her brother Luke, really funny, smart and is a bit like Fabian even though there not related.

Hobbies: Drama, swimming and Ballet, wants to be a dancer when she's older.

Name: Luke Austen Martin

Age: 9

Looks: same height as Alexa, short hair that is always quite messy and is dark brown, green eyes.

Personality: A bit more confident than Alexa and is really close to her, he's funny and quite smart, and he's a bit of a daredevil but can be really sweet sometimes.

Hobbies: Swimming and football (like soccer not American football)

You like? If so let me know in a review J any ideas also put in reviews …. Just click the dang button and review thanks J

~ .evie ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hii, I'm back with chapter 2, reviews please i like them lots and lots :)

Disclaimer ; I don't own House of Anubis :( i wish ...

Read on …!

*Wednesday*

~Nina's Pov~

"Nina love, Amber's on the phone" Fabian shouted through the apartment. "'Kay" I said as I walked out of the kitchen to the table at the front door where Fabian was standing. He handed me the phone and walked of to the couch probably to watch football.

"Hi Amber, what's up?" I asked as I walked off through to the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"So what's the deets on you and Fabian's trip?" she asked as happy as usual.

"Well we're going leaving here in an hour or so and were going to get Alexa and Luke on Friday and were coming back on Saturday" I said.

"Oh, I thought you were leaving tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yeah well we wanted a day to ourselves so we decided to leave today instead" I explained.

"Awww, a Fabina day" She squealed.

Only Amber would say that….

We chatted until I realised we had to leave in 10 minutes so I ended our chat and went to get Fabian who surprise, was watching sports.

"You do realise we better leave soon" I whispered, as I snuck up behind him.

"Yeah" he said oblivious to the world around him.

"We'll are you going to be a nice boyfriend and turn off the TV and get the suitcases?" I asked laughing a bit.

"'Kay then" he said yawning. He switched off the TV at the socket.

"Wait" I said, stopping him on his way towards our bedroom.

"What" he asked. I grabbed the neck of he's top and pulled him down for a kiss.

I could feel him smiling against the kiss which made me happy.

"Let's go" I said. I got my jumper and bag then locked up after Fabian left to put the suitcase in the boot of his car.

The airport was reasonably busy and we quickly checked-in and passed through security so we could go to star bucks and get a coffee. "So if the plane leaves at 3:30pm we will probably get there about 3pm American time, so we will probably be quite tired" I said. "'Kay" he said. We walked around to find a seat and once we found one we sat down because we still had another hour till the plane was leaving.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and whispered "It's a surprise" and I got excited.

We boarded the plane and sat down without any fuss.

I heard the captain speaking and started getting agitated.

I've never exactly liked planes and Fabian knows after when we flew over to gran's funeral.

"Its okay, your safe" he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek lightly.

I tilted my head down afraid to cry in front of him because he gets worried so easily.

He lifted my head up and tucked the stray hairs behind my ears.

"I love you and nothings going to happen" he said and wiped away my tears.

"I love you too" I said and smiled.

I because there weren't many people on the flight we just had a bit of fun and the flight wasn't bad. The flight attendants told us all the plane was landing soon. It wasn't a bad experience at all, the sun shone through the windows and I began thinking about when I used to live her but it's not my home any more England is.

Me and Fabian's apartment is and to be honest I love it.

We got off the plane reasonably fast and collected our bags. We got a cab to the hotel we were staying in and then went out for a walk.

It was about 5pm and my tummy was rumbling so we stopped of at a burger place for some food.

We got back to the hotel at about 6pm and we were so tired.

This was the equivalent to 2am back home so I was knackered.

We took turns in the bathroom and then fell into bed and drifted off as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

Short and sweet guys! remember that review button? click and insert opinion on my story ;) hoped you liked it. Next chapter should be up soon ...

Remember I am a Unicorn :)

~.evie~


	3. Chapter 3

Hii guys, sorry i haven't been updating but in return i promise chap 4 will be up by the end of the week :) I would please please please like more reviews and i've been getting people reading my story from places like Venezuela! I'm proper chuffed :$ Disclaimer: I own nothing ... jsjs :) Read on and enjoy ...

I woke up in Fabian's strong arms. He was still sound sleep so I creeped out the room and took my Ipad out my bag and watched some tv shows on netflix. "sleep well?" Fabian asked making me jump but it happens a lot when you live with Fabian. "Your such an easy target" he laughs to himself. That easy… I think. "Well what's my surprise then?" I ask. "Well, once your ready come with me" he said, all smiles. "Well how will I know what to wear when I don't know where I'm going?" I said. "Well you'll probably need swimwear" he said, obviously trying give away as little as possible. I'm think I'll be near water or Fabian just wants to see me in very little clothes, could easily be either. "Will it be warm?" I asked. "Emm, it looks warm and anyway you'll look gorgeous in anything" he said holding my hands. "Very cheesy, but it was still nice of you" I said kissing his cheek and went of to get dressed. He said he went to get something from the store across the street but would back once I was ready. I put on a white strapless dress the came just above my knees with my blue and white stripy bikini underneath. I also brought sun tan cream and my sunglasses. "You look stunning" he said as I walked out our bedroom. "You look stunning" he said and kissed straight on the lips. It was only short but he said we had to go. We walked down the path outside the hotel, hand in hand. The paths roads and streets were quiet because Americans weren't on the summer holidays yet but we were. We got to a small but beautiful beach that was almost empty. We walked down the steps and Fabian had made a small picnic for us. He started to run towards it pull me along making us both laugh. We sit down, talk and eat strawberries for a while. "Coming for a walk?" he said. "Sure" I agreed, he pulled me up and we walked hand in hand through the shallow sea. "Are you looking forward to seeing Alexa and Luke" he asks. "Yeah, can't wait" I say. "Are you sure your okay with it" I quickly add. "Yes, of course I do and also you'd do the same if were the one needing to look after my family" he said. "True" I agree. "It not like you have never met them" I said. "Yeah, I'm sure well be fine and mum says she can have them for the night if we ever just want a night to ourselves" he added. I had never thought about that, me and Fabian can't go out or have dates whilst there staying. The people working at Anubis House said that Alexa and Luke were near the top of the list and it should only be a few months but I'm sure we'll survive. "I'm sure we'll survive" I said. "Sorry, the surprise wasn't much" he said. "It's great, I love it" I said and we started to walk back to our spot on the beach. Once we got back I sat down and looked over to Fabian who was taking of his top, so I walked over to him and he full-on snogged me. I was in a complete dream and I never noticed Fabian had un-zipped my dress and it had slipped off which left me standing in my bikini. I broke away smiling and he picked me up and threw me into the water which made me scream. Once I got back to my feet I looked around for fabian then he picked me up from behind and spun me around until we both fell in. That moment was perfect. When we completely forgot about the world surrounding us and our only thought was about being with each other. If I could I'd stay like that forever, no worries or hassle just true love. We went out for supper that night and then went back to the hotel. Tomorrow was going to be a big day so I needed some sleep. I put on my pyjama's and fabian put on his and we both got into bed. "You know the apartment will be weird when we have 2 kids home" Fabian said. "Yeah but it's only till they get into Anubis house then they'll only be back in the holidays" I said, then smiled up at Fabian. He smiled back and kissed me passionately. I felt his hand slide down past my waist. I knew what he wanted and I gave it to him because I knew he wouldn't be getting it for a while.

Soooo... how much you like ? Got to say I've been getting a lot of love for this story! hope you's all like it just as much :) Remeber to pleasepleasepleaseplease review :)

~Evie :)


End file.
